Human interactions are observed for many different purposes, including counseling, training, performance analysis, and education. Human interactions typically involve a combination of verbal and non-verbal communications. Different people can express the same verbal and non-verbal communications differently. In addition, differences in body size and anthropometry can cause the same non-verbal communication to appear differently when expressed by different people. Further, some verbal and non-verbal expressions exhibited during an interaction may be posed or “acted,” while others are natural and spontaneous. For these and other reasons, it has been very difficult for automated systems to accurately analyze and interpret human interactions.